


Comic Books

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship, Gen, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Spike introduces Sunstreaker to an inspiring new art form.





	Comic Books

Sunstreaker peered over Spike’s shoulder for a several minutes, watching as the human looked over the brightly colored illustrations and turned the pages when he reached the end. They were fascinating, but he wasn’t certain of the purpose.

He cycled his vents when Spike folded the illustrations in half and asked. “What is that?”

“This?” The human held up the paper. “It’s a comic book.”

“What’s a comic book?” The yellow mech filed the name away.

“It’s a small book that tells a story with pictures and dialogue, but only one part at a time. Next month I’ll buy the next issue and get more of the story.”

Pictures and dialogue he understood. “Do humans enjoy getting their entertainment that way?”

“Not everyone does, but a lot of people do.” Spike grinned. “I have more. Do you want to borrow them?”

Sunstreaker nodded vigorously. “Yes, please! They seem fascinating.”

“I’ll bring them by tomorrow, then. Just be careful with the oldest ones. They were my mom’s.”

“I will be, I promise you.” He knew the value of that kind of momento.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Three weeks after he had read through all of Spike’s comic books and returned them, Sunstreaker approached the human with a small box. “Spike? This is for you.”

“Huh? Oh, thanks, Sunstreaker!” Spike smiled happily and took the box otu of his hands. Bumblebee watched as the human pulled the lid off the box. Then the young man stared for a long moment before carefully lifting a painting recreated from one of the frames of his mother’s old comic books. “Oh this is amazing! Thank you!”

“That one was the most worn. I thought it might be your favorite.” Sunstreaker bit his lip. “Do you really like it?”

“This is the best thing anyone’s ever given me!” Spike’s eyes filled with tears but he was smiling brightly. “Thank you so much. Mom would have loved it, too.”

“You’re welcome. It’s a thank you for inspiring this.” Sunstreaker pulled a single issue of a comic book--different from the superhero books that Spike had been reading but one the publisher had been excited about--and handed it to the human. “Issue one is going on sale next week.”

“Is that your name on the cover?” He didn’t think it was possible, but Spike’s smile got bigger. “That’s so rad! Congratulations, Sunstreaker!”


End file.
